createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tromiersland
Created by /u/Walking_Fire Geography The geography of Tromiersland consists of flat plains to the north, minor hills to the southern border, with Large Trunk Forests everywhere between. (More on these under "Magic") The majority population resides in the northern sectors of the country, taking advantage the plains to grow lavish amounts of food to process and export throughout the country. The second majority resides in the hills, where the Large Trunk Forests could not take root. The rocky, hilly terrain proves almost completely useless to farming, however is rich in other natural resources, like iron. The climate favors a constant chill, however allows higher temperatures during the summer. The East coast enjoys warmer temperatures, brought up by air currents, however pays for it with rain and storms. The West coast faces more severe winters, also a direct result of air currents. Despite this, the Tromiers do not seem to prefer either side of the country. Biology / Ethnicity Tromiers pride themselves on being distinctly human, showing slight disdain towards those who are not. The Tromiers are of a light complexion, generally brown hair, blue eyed, short/average in height. Tromiers have an exceptionally high population with polydactlyly, most forming an additional fullty functioning finger in both hands. Most experience a long life of 57 years, typically dying of disease related to some sort of underestimated wound. The original people of this land seem to have settled here before the Large Trunk Forests taken root, however it is difficult to tell when. Nevertheless, the people have enjoyed what was once a great grassland spanning from the hills to the plains, and quickly discovered a way to harvest the grasses and produce a sort of flour-meal from it. It is most likely they killed off this grass, and experienced a great starvation, explaining the general shortness the survivors had due to poor nutrition. Soon after the Great Grass Die-Off period of the Tromiers, the Large Trunk Forests took root, and brought about the dangers of the forest. In response to the often lethal wounds received from the Siongach (More under "Magic"), the Tromiers developed a quirk,stronger, thicker skin more apt to stop sharp objects. History As uncovered before, the Tromiers experienced great trial during the early years of their existence, The Great Grass Die-Off and the rise of the Large Trunk Forests. With the advent of that, many Tromiers attempted to escape the beastly Siongachs' fangs and claws by migrating to where the forests can't, the Northern Plains and Southern Hills. Some chose to remain in the forest. The large geographic barrier of the forest lead to split people to develop differently. The Northerners depended more on agriculture to fuel a large population. Tribes turned into cities, and the cities battled each other for the land. Wars were fought with lives, often whoever simply had more men and women won the day. The Southerners, unable to farm as successfully as the Northerners, depended on trade, fishing, and hunting to feed a small population. As with the North, tribes turned to cities, and fought each other, however desiring trade routes more than they preferred general land. Commanders used superior technology and strategy to win their wars. The Foresters, considered more barbaric, depended solely on the flesh of whatever they could eat, including each other. The common Tromier was unlikely to survive Siongachs' attacks during childhood, and during adulthood were likely to succumb to starvation. Tribes built strong walls out of the Large Trunk wood, and developed superior weaponry to both defend themselves and hunt with. The fruit of the Large Trunk helped tribes through starvation. The Eastern Foresters were given a much better climate than the Foresters, facing much more watered down threats than the Foresters faced. They still had problems with the Siongachs, but were able to pull through much quicker. These people sought out trade, selling the valuable furs of the Siongachs for food. The Eastern Foresters and the Foresters soon formed a singular kingdom (after many of brutal and bloody battles), under the name of Tromiersland, and a seemingly diety who appeared out of nowhere and showed the Foresters how to effectively trap the Siongachs. Using trade as a weapon, the Forester Kingdom bought all of the Southern Land, using Siongach furs, without the Southerners even realizing they sold all of their land. The Tromiers raised an army, using superior weaponry of the Southerners and superior numbers of the Foresters, and threatened to invade the Northerners. The Northerners lead a single campaign into the Large Trunk Forest, and sustained more casualties from Siongachs then they did from actual battles. Tromiersland took the opportunity, burning down entire cities of the Northerners, killing their people. After uniting all of the original Tromiers people, Tromiersland remained in a state of relative peacefulness. They adopted a sort of Plutocracy-Monarchy split, combing the previous Southern government with the Eastern Forester Monarchy. The Monarchy retains far more power over the people, while the Plutocracy retains more power over the economy. Society A typical Tromierslandish society revolves around the province's Merchant Lord, which resembles a wealthy noble. Below him are rich ship owners/caravan leaders, who carry out processed goods to sell. Another step below are the guards, mercenaries, Siongach trappers, and high skill workers. The fourth tier of the social hierarchy maintains the middle class, low skill mages, artists, slavers, and intellectuals, who only are "superior" to the bottom, poor, mass of laborers, farmers, and general workers. As Tromiers have a general distrust towards non-humans, it is rare to see even a non-native born in any seat of power. However, the most recent king, crowned in 32 CE, King Maeve the Bastard, who was born and raised in Maeldrai Ouroji. This is causing a great debate over whether the foreign born bastard should rule, and furthermore, who would replace him. Some provinces are already declaring their independence from the crown, while others back King Maeve, hoping to gain trade opportunities with the Maeldrai Ouroji. These are troubling times for the Tromiers. Culture The upper classes of Tromiersland value currency and trade opportunities over all else, while the more humble, poorer classes value family and the duty to the country. The Tromiers take huge pride in their country, even the upper classes, and to deface the country in any way is the greatest crime. Tromiers, while not exceptionally skilled at crafting or farming, are very accomplished shipbuilders. Discovering the strong Large Trunk wood can withstand immense stress and abuse, they typically use this wood to build hulls out of. The Tromiers build two types of ships "Noich" ships (faster, lighter crafts used for pirating) and "Marc" ships (larger, heavier crafts for proper war and cargo) The Tromiers' forgotten religion revolves around the great deity, a agricultural goddess responsible planting the seeds of life, and harvesting souls for death. Ancient Tromiers prayed to her during the spring and fall, for good growth of crops and for a good harvest. The religion forbade greed, forewarning an apocalyptic unbalance of new life and quick deaths. Modern Tromiers believe this relates to the Great Grass Die-Off, farmers became greedy and harvested the grass quicker than they grew it. As the apocalypse came and went, many Tromiers forgotten the religion out of hate for the goddess, for allowing such a cataclysmic event to occur. Siongachs had a huge effect on the developing Tromier culture. Everything from art and clothing to warfare and weaponry, in some way or another, the Siongachs are involved. Large coats are made of the Siongachs' beautiful furs, while artists are known to include a Siongach as a symbolism for both power and greed. Commanders use the Siongachs' hit and run tactics on enemies, to wear down their forces and draw them far from supply lines. Siongachs are used in even entertainment. A common place in city markets are the Cath Fuels, large pits in which volunteers, promised large amounts of money, or slaves, will take part in various battles against Siongachs as a crowd pays to watch such an event. These battles can range from a one on one bare fisted fight to ten heavily armored mercenaries against a single Siongach. Bets are placed on winning sides, yet the winning side is often controlled by some sort of wealthy leader. Occurrence of Magic The Large Trunk Forests are by itself magical. These woods grow exceptionally fast, and strong, however spontaneously catch fire if dried out for too long. Tromiers battle this by having an "Amach" day once a month, where they soak their floors in water (which somehow is pumped throughout the house by the wood), and spend the day out of the house. The upper most leaves of the trees, when brewed into tea, have a calming effect, giving users concentration after a long day at a factory. Legends and folk tales speak of magical humanoids that die to become the trees, however every scientific investigation in this matter were disrupted by large Siongach parties or proved these claims false. The Large Trunk Forests took place of the grasslands after the grasses were killed off, and according to legend, terrifyingly quickly overtook tribes. The Siongach, as aforementioned, is a common place among Tromier culture. These large beasts can morph between multiple forms, from a slender, quick fox to a large, bear-like brute depending on what they intend to kill. They always maintain a soft, comfortable, colorful fur, known to protect users against any environment, hot or cold, and provides pretty good physical protection. Underground cultists often horde these furs for unknown reasons. The Siongachs have two rows of forty two teeth, each. The front row of teeth are known as Maras, loosely translating to "Killers." There are two types of teeth; thick, long teeth for hide puncturing to small, curved teeth for gripping. Prey never leaves the Maras alive. The back row are called the Dileats, the "Eaters." These vary in several sizes, but the main purpose of these teeth are to do the actual digestion of flesh, entirely. Behind these teeth are two glands which emit bile and some sort of sticky fluid, which has an unknown use. Outside of natural sources, the only common place for magic are the mages. They are not given any special attention, as they mostly cannot improve the lives of Tromiers due to poor skill. Some intellectuals even treat diseases better than the mages. Imports / Exports Tromiers love to trade and travel, despite their disdain for non-humans. The economy of Tromiersland revolves around trade entirely, using it's natural resources to sell for other people to manufacture, along with selling their expert ships. Iron, ships, and Siongach furs are the main money makers for Tromiersland. Major imports are exactly what Tromiersland lack: high skilled mages, weaponry, and coal. Food, wood, stone, and other similar raw resources typically stay within the country. Posts Tromiersland King Maeve Origins The Maeve Reformations and International Relations MM: Tromier Festival of the Siongach held in Lidest The Drunkard, The Scientist, and the Industrialist WSW Rapid Rotation Cannon The Crown Strikes Back! Fife and Drum: Druflag [MM Desperation in Tromiersland]